1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly having a male connector and a female connector capable of mating with each other and connectable to a pair of separated PCBs (printed circuit boards) respectively for electrical connection between the PCBs.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electrical connector connectable to a pair of separated PCBs for electrically connecting between the PCBs is required in personal computers, mobile phones or the likes.
A conventional board-to-board connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,075, which was issued on Apr. 19, 2005. The board-to-board connector comprises a plug connector provided with a plug portion and a plurality of male terminals, and a receptacle connector mated with the plug connector and provided with a plurality of female terminals. Each male terminal is configured as an L shape, comprising a body portion, an engaging portion perpendicular to the body portion, and a tail portion extending horizontally from a free end of the body portion for soldering onto a PCB. Each female terminal is formed with a body portion, a contact portion rising perpendicular from a free end of the body portion for contacting with the engaging portion of the male terminal, an insertion portion perpendicular to the body portion, and a soldering tail extending outwardly for soldering on to another PCB.
The contact portion connected to the body portion directly could not get sufficient elasticity so that it is easy to have a deformation of the female terminal.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.